


Public Opinions (don't matter to me)

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Do you have any headcanons for trans!Ignis and his relationship with Noct? c: (feel free to keep this platonic if ignore isn’t your cup of tea!)





	Public Opinions (don't matter to me)

\- When Ignis comes out to Noctis as trans (before they’re even together), the prince stays up all night to learn about everything he possibly can in relation to Ignis and his needs. It’s both endearing and also incredibly worrisome. It’s Ignis’s job to care for and protect Noct, not to be the catalyst for a whole 8 hours of lost sleep

\- Noct isn’t super touchy in public. Despite the council’s opinion on his behavior (how he’s not “princely” enough, how he needs to be pasted into his role and never live outside of it), he’s never caused a scandal. the only issue is that _Ignis,_ terrified as he is of potentially being more than fired for dating Noct, would love to shout it from the rooftops. He’s already an outlier as is just by the nature of his orientation and gender in the eyes of the public, but those are both things that he never intends to let anyone but Noct ever know. So he saves the kisses and comfortable closeness from when they’re both together in Noct’s apartment with the blinds drawn

\- Ignis is very strong. He trains like hell between appointments and paperwork like it’s his only outlet for the frustrations piled upon him by incompetent bureaucrats (and, really, it is. Cooking can only let him stab so many things). Noct likes to watch him move and vault about the Crownsguard training hall, but he also knows that sometimes Ignis isn’t comfortable with having him see. It’s the difference between a binder and a sports bra, even with a loose shirt tossed over, that can prove to make him less than confident to be seen by others. Noctis doesn’t mind, though, and just reminds Ignis to be careful with himself. He’d much rather make sure his love is safe than in the hospital

\- Regis knows that they’re together. He’s a father before he is a king and it shows when he looks at them both with a softness to his expression he’d never wear outside of his own chambers. He knows that they’ll be good to each other because he’s been witness to their growth from children to young men. He admits, quietly and with such a smile he was sure his face would begin aching soon, “I saw this coming for years. It is my _honor_ to give you my blessing, Ignis.” (they all cry, then, because Regis calls Ignis his son, too, and that’s such a wonderful feeling all on its own)


End file.
